Naruto: son of fire and darkness
by roagemage251
Summary: Naruto is the son of the Kyuubi and the darkness. Be warned it is off canon by alot.


A man creeped under the only light in the room and started to fidget and twitch as he spoke. "We all know the story of Naruto Uzumaki the boy who saved the leaf vilage as a baby, as a 12 year old, and as a 16 year old. But he was a complete idiot through out the story. What would you say if i told you that the story we know was false?" The man was soon sorrounded by yellow eyes. "**The boss wants you to hurry up and tell these cattle the damn story so we can all get on with our lives." **said a little monkey thing in annoyance.

"I'm getting to it but he'll have to wait or the audiance won't be able to under stand the things going on you damned cat skinning mother fucker!" screamed the fidgitning man. "**You got that off your chest Johnny Powell cause if so you really need to get on with it."** said the boss darkling. Yea, i'm done, any way where was i, oh yea,the story we all know is false. The real story is a whole lot darker then one would expect it to be from what we were lead to think it was."

"You see, the thing is Kushina wasn't Narutos mom,the kyuubi was and Kushina was only his aunt while Minato wasn't his dad, the darkness was and Minato was his uncle by marrige. Thats right, the big bad darkness is a daddy now." said Johnny in an amussed voice. You see the kyuubi attack didn't happen, that night was spent on nothing but peace and quiet. The kyuubi attack was just a very well thought out gen and fuinjutsu that tricked everybody while also using ANBU from root to kill people that had info on Danzo and his doings but made it look like an attack by the most powerful of biju ever to exsist." he said as the darkness around him changed into the image of the hokage office.

The thing though is that the Uchiha clan head was having a conversation with the Hokage at that moment and broke the genjutsu part and Minato broke the fuinjutsu part then killed Danzo in a battle but it wasn't that hard to kill 'em." the boss darkling finnaly had enough of Johnnys rambaling on and knocked him out.** "I'm just gonna get to the point and say that while all this was happaning the boss was wachen over his woman as she gave birth to young Naruto. That lad was born with black hair, red eyes, a round face, and a strong grip for a new born." said the little boss darkling with a chuckle.**

**" Five years later the young boy was walking inbetween the boss and his wife going to the ninja acadamy for the first day of school. Now the young boy isn't like he was in that made up story of him,the boy was very smart and level headed." said the darkling. "The boy wasn't detached or anything like that and he wasn't an idiot as Johnny said they had him look like. he's somewhere inbetween the two. But i'll let you see for yourself."**

(scene change)

Young Naruto was excited,he was finnaly gonna go to the academy to lern how to be a ninja. True the boy was pre trained by his mom and dad on this stuff but it was only the basics, two c ranked genjutus and one d ranked ninjutsu. the things Narutos mom and dad sighned him up for was nin, gen, tai, and fuinjutsu along with basic academic stuff like finance, cooking, history, and reading. The boys parents didn't sighn him up for kunai and shuriken classes because they already 'taught' him that until it was second nature to be able to hit the target in his sleep.

"I can't believe you two were able to get me into the advanced classes were the best of the best ninjas of Konaha have learned to be great ninjas!" said Naruto excitedly with a big ass grin on his face could make even sai jealous of him. "We were only able to do this because you impressed some people with alot of influence in both the civilian and the shinobi councils and that's not an easy feat to acomplish son." said the darkness with a small smile on his face. ( Imagine Jackie Esticados looks as that was the last host of the darknessand thats how my story is gonna be.)

The Darkness, Kurama, and Naruto got to the academy and stoped. the two parents left Naruto at the academy and promised to pick him up after school. Naruto whent to his first class and opened the door and found a seat in the back and waited for everyone to get there so it could start. A woman with purple hair came in and seen him sitting in the back row.

She smirked and 'disappeared' into thin air. Naruto felt something on his shoulderes. he looked over his left shoulder and seen said woman smiling at him and noticed it was her hands on his shoulders. (if anyone is being perverted and thiinking theres gonna be a lemon right now your an idiot for one very good reason. HE IS 5 FUCKING YEARS OLD!)

"Hey there wiskeres, i didn't know you were into taijutsu. Well since your gonna be learning from me you should know that i'm not gonna be easy on you just because your Kuramas kid,your stepping out of her shadow and into the spotlight now." Said the woman with a crazy grin on her face but Naruto didn't care as his uncle Shukaku was crazier then she could ever be. "thank-you Anko sensei,thats all i really want is to be seen as me not the son of the bloody fox of Konaha and the darkness of Konaha." said Naruto to which Anko nodded and then walk to the front. the student soon started to flood into the room and scramble along for a seat to sit in.

A boy Named Sauske Uchiha and a girl named Hinata Hyuuga were the ones to sit by him and start to talk to him. "Hello their,your Sauske Uchiha arn't you?" asked Naruto as he tryed to start the conversation. off with learning about each others names, likes, dislikes, hobies, and other things. "Yes i am, though i would rather just be seen as just another student and make real friends, get a girlfriend that likes me for me, and learn how to be a ninja and get strong enough to be able to protect them and my family the right way." said Sauske. (He may be 5 years old but he is being taught how to kill so he is going to atleast know what a girlfriend is and what sex is but he is not going to have that just yet.)

Naruto already respected this kid because he was just like him in those ways. the class hour was mostly used to teach about the many difrent tipes of taijutsu styles. When Anko said somthing about a style called hard fist Naruto seen a boy with big eyes listen even more. with the last five minutes of class we were told to find a partner and discuss our favorite stance and if that is the style we'd like to learn.

At the end of the hour Naruto had learned Sauske loved the Uchiha clans taijutsu style. But thats not the only thing they talked about. Sauske also likes rap, rock, cooking, training, writing songs, hanging out with his brother Itachi, playing video games, and watching an anime called Bleach. And he also learned Hinata liked alittle of almost all types of music except classic, country, and heavy mettle. To name a few band she likes is black veil brides, Nickleback, avenged seven fold, and skillet. Naruto also told them about himself from the music he listens to to the type of food he likes to eat.

The three became fast friends as they had almost everything in common. The next class Naruto had was Kenjutsu with Kushina Uzumaki as the sensei. Himand Sauske went in class and sat in the back waiting for it to start.

(i am just going to skip ahead to the second semester of the first year.)

The first day of second semester was over and Naruto was going to stay at the Uchiha compound with Sauske since his parents were on a mission right now untill he seen the land of lightnings representative sneaking away from the Hyuuga clans compound. Naruto seen a napsack being held over his shoulder and it was moving around. He insatantly dashed over to the man and round housed him in the face making the representative let go of the sack and fly into a wall. Naruto caught the sack and opened it up and seen Hinata in their. He got pissed and stood straight up glaring daggers at the man.

"Hinata, i want you to run to your dad and ask him to lock the doors, windows, and anything else that could be used to get in. The i want you to put up every single seal i put on the compound and don't come out until tomorrow. Do you understand me?" asked/ said Naruto in a commanding voice. Hinata nodded then ran inside doing as told. Naruto was beyond pissed at this guy for doing what he did so he flew threw handseals. "Fire style: burning tiger jutsu! said Naruto as a bit of fire shaped into a tiger before roaring then lunging at the man and biting his arm. the tiger exploded which gave the guy third dagree burns. "Any last words scum?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a kunai. "Just 8. Burn in the deepest pits of hell you bastard!" said the man. Naruto slit the mans throat then watched as the light slowly left the mans eyes.

(four years later)

Naruto woke with a start. "_i can't believe i did what i did that day. I feel like a monster for it, that man could of still had hs mom, dad, sissters, brother, wfe, and children, and i took his life like he was a mere bug."_ thought Naruto with a shudder and a chill down his spine.

Naruto got dressed and looked over his scheduale for classes. "_Now lets see, my first class is ninjutsu, second is advanced kenjtsu, third is poison making, fourth is advanced seals making, fifth is sex ed, sixth is trap setting, and seventh is stratagy and recon class. The classes are more and more interesting each year."_ thought Naruto as he grabbed his stuff for school and hs song book to write his raps and rock songs.

the day whent by qute fast and then he whent to Sauskes house and found Rock Lee and Neji waiting by the door waiting for him. "It's about time you got here. We have to get to the gig as quickly as possible. Sauske is waiting at the broken kunai for us." said Neji.

"Who is all coming to see us play that you two know of?" asked Naruto as him and the other two walked towards the gig. "Well to my knowledge Hinata, TenTen, Sakura, Ino, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, their parents, our parents, all the academy teachers, and all of our masters will be their to cheer us on." said Lee getting a nod from Neji and Naruto. The three boys met up with Sauske who had already set up the stage and got in posistion ready to play their song. "Ladies and gentlemen, shinobi and kunoichi, boys and girls, get ready for the time of your life as you hear the song impossible by Konohas very own... FOUR EMPORORS!"

The beat starts and Naruto puts his mouth close to the mic while playing guitar. "[4x]Crying and hiding this feeling, Running and fighting for freedom. This is the last time i'll cry lullibies. All night can't sleep. I hear the floors creak. I feel shadows in my room. My friends find another bruise. I'm gonna end up on the news. I just don't know what to do. God i'm calling you. Send an angel, send two. I wanna move but i'm stuck in the outer room. I know you hear me clearly. Come and fill me with your power, heal me. 

It seems impossible for me to let this go. Feel like an animal. I'm ready to lose control. Take everything you need. Take every part of me. give me some room to breathe, before i lose control. I got to get away, got to break away. save me. Got to find away. Got to break the chains. take me. Before i lose control. Before i lose control. It seems impossible. It's not impossible.

I'm tired, so tired of walking through this fire. If you wanna find me i'll be here in my room. I'm thinking your drinking. Gotta get out before you start swinging. Wish i could show you all the pain inside me. It seems impossible for me to lose control. Take every thing you need. Take every part of me. Give me some room to breathe, before i lose control.

I got to get away,got to berak away. Save me. Got to find away, got to break the chains. Take me. Before i lose control. Before i lose control. It seems impossible. It's not impossible. seems impossible. Crying and hiding this feeling. Running and fighting for freedom. For me to lose control. Crying and hiding this and fighting for freedom. It seems impossible It seems impossible. For me to let this go. Feel like an animal. It seems impossible for me let this go. Feel like an animal, i'm ready to lose control. It seems impossible. For me to let this go. Feel like an animal. It seems impossible. It's not impossible. It seems impossible. Form me to let this go. It seems impossible. It's not impossible."

Naruto moved his mouth away from the mic as the beat stopped. The crowed was cheering wildly at the end of the song. "Thank you, thank you all." said Naruto with a small smile on his face. After at least five minutes of the crowd roaring with approval things got quiet. The four of them got off stage so the next band could play. They walke up to those that came to support with Iruka and Kakashi holding two beers each with Iruka giving Neji and Lee one each and Kakashi giving Sauske and Naruto one each. "Ya'll were grate out there,heres to your great proformance, drink up cause untill you become ninja we aren't buying another alchohalic beverage for ya'll after tonight." said Kakashi as he pulled down his mask to drink.

For the rest of the night everyone partied untill the younger ones passed out.


End file.
